Mr Seduction
by Lizvet Ardlay-Kuran
Summary: El tiempo ha pasado para Albert Andrew y aunque algunas memorias se las lleva el viento, hay algunas cosas que solo requieren un pequeño chispazo para volver a la vida. MINIFIC RETO NAVIDEÑO ALSS 2016 : A kiss under the mistletoe
1. Insomnio

_Disclaimer: Personajes de Candy Candy corresponden a Misuki e Igarashi. _

_La trama es de mi autoría, sin fines de lucro y solo para entretenimiento._

INSOMNIO

Tic-tic... Tic-tic...Tic-tic... Tic-tic... Tic-Tic...

El leve sonido proveniente de aquellas manecillas plateadas del reloj que reposa sobre la pared de mi estudio, resuena como molestos ecos en mis oídos. Trato de ignorar sin mucho éxito aquel tic-tac que supongo, es una conspiración en mi contra de aquel aparato para no dejarme dormir.

Sacudo y ahueco mi almohada una vez más, suspiro profundamente intentando acomodar la trenza de mi cabello hacia un costado antes de reposar sobre mi mullida y ya molesta almohada. Mañana, o mejor dicho hoy, será un día muy importante en la oficina.

Enrosco mis piernas sobre el edredón y trato de cerrar los ojos recordando el porqué de mi asistencia temprana a mi lugar de trabajo. El dueño de La Mansión ALSS ha llegado a un acuerdo importante con mi jefe, lo cual nos ha dado el respiro que necesitamos para poder impulsarnos como una empresa de mayor renombre.

La renuencia de mi superior en hablarme de los detalles de las negociaciones, ha despertado la curiosidad latente en mí interior preguntándome cómo será el aspecto de aquel gran señor. No tengo mucha familiaridad con su nombre, pero lo poco que sé es que el hombre es un rey del oro, un Midas Moderno y un excéntrico caprichoso como todo riquillo nacido en cuna de oro.

¿ _Sino quién en sus cabales le pondría nombre al lugar donde vive?_

No puedo evitar imaginar a un tipo regordete bordeando los 60 años, de baja estatura, con la cabeza calva y unas cuantas canas ululando sobre los costados, la frente arrugada, los ojos grises parcos, dientes postizos, un traje marrón impecablemente planchado con la línea del pantalón definida portando entre sus huesudos dedos de la mano un anillo imponente de oro , y un reloj de cadena dorado en el bolsillo.

Sí, ya sé que no estamos en los años 20. —Sonrío haciendo un mohín— Pero lo cierto es que así me lo me imagino. Tal vez será que he estado leyendo muchas novelas de época en mi escaso tiempo libre.

Han sido unos días de mucha tensión, pocas horas de sueño, viajes al exterior con mis demás colegas mientras preparábamos estrategias, presupuestos, diseños y a la vez cumplíamos con los demás clientes que demandaban nuestra total atención a sus encargos.

Giro otra vez sobre mi cuerpo, suspirando y esperando que el sueño me domine.

 _Que frustrante es tener insomnio._

Masajeo mi frente con impaciencia, pateo con fastidio el edredón que cubre mi piel y aparto de encima la sabana sedosa en un intento de sofocar el inmenso calor que he comenzado a sentir.

Remuevo de un lado a otro y estiro mis piernas sobre la cama tratando de hallar frescura.

El invierno ha calado con fuerza. Pero el calor de la chimenea está demasiado intenso, lo cual hace que apenas sienta el viento que ventila mi dormitorio por la pequeña rendija de mi dormitorio. Mi piel sensible ya no soporta el tibio roce de la tela y me veo obligada a salir de la cama.

Me levanto con desgano sobre el borde del colchón y dirijo la mirada hacia mi despertador.

Son las 04.12 am y aun no consigo dormir.

¡Joder!

Muerdo el labio inferior con nerviosismo y un gesto de vergüenza aparece por mi rostro imaginando la cara de mi madre si me escuchase diciendo improperios.

En fin... Falta menos de dos horas para que mi despertador en forma de gallito trine desconsideradamente y yo sigo tan consciente como hace unas ochos horas atrás sin que el sueño quiera venir a anestesiar mi cuerpo.

Me pongo de pie con pesadez, estiro nuevamente un poco mis resentidos músculos, atravieso el suelo alfombrado hasta mi cambiador eligiendo una blusa holgada que cubra la desnudez de mis pechos y me dirijo a la cocina a beber un de poco de agua.

Deslizo mis manos sobre la barandilla de la escalera perfectamente decorada con guirnaldas, bombillas, luces navideñas, y desciendo con lentitud escalón por escalón hasta atravesar el pasillo que da hacia mi cocina.

Me acerco hacia el refrigerador, elijo una botella con agua, estiro mi mano hacia uno de los reposteros, extraigo un vaso tubo de vidrio y lo deposito sobre la mesilla de mármol en tanto desenrosco la tapa del recipiente y me sirvo un poco del líquido elemento.

Quiero justificar mi insomnio poniendo de pretexto a la montaña de azúcar que me he empujado al estómago antes de acostarme, pero lo cierto es que mi cuerpo está ansioso e impaciente.

No entiendo mi nerviosismo, ni el porqué del temblor de mis piernas, o porque estoy a punto de arruinar mi manicura, pero presiento que horas más tarde sabré el motivo.

Me obligo a ir hacia la sala, me siento cerca de mi sofá sobre la alfombra mullida a la vez que observo el árbol de navidad exquisitamente decorado mientras las luces doradas del fuego de la chimenea mantienen el calor de mi hogar.

Las borlas doradas y escarchadas lanzan pequeños brillitos sobre las cintas y ramas, logrando el efecto de un árbol encantador y mágico tal como me gusta.

Vivo sola desde los 21 años aunque la protesta de mis padres, y el gruñido de mi hermano me lo hicieron difícil, no obstante, bien sabían ellos que esto formaría parte de mi vida una vez que hallase trabajo en la metrópoli. Encojo los hombros sin querer, al menos no tengo que preocuparme por algún gato travieso que me derribe las bombillas o algún niño curioso que desee coger cada adorno de mi decoración.

 _Amo mi soltería y planeo seguir así por muchos años más._

 _+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+_

Despierto un poco molesta por la luz que ingresa a través de mis ojos y me froto los párpados en un intento de disimular la incomodidad.

El sonido lejano de un timbre, logra que levante la cabeza de golpe. Miro asustada y confusa el lugar hasta que me doy cuenta donde estoy: La sala.

El mural de relojes que tengo en el estante entra en el campo de mi visión y observo que todos ellos apuntan las diez menos nueve de la mañana.

 _¡Ay, me lleva! ¡Llego tarde al trabajo!_

Brinco, mejor dicho corro escaleras arriba subiendo los peldaños de dos en dos e ingreso casi sin aliento a mi dormitorio. Abro la puerta de mi walking closet, elijo un vestido color rojo, abro mi cajón de ropa interior para sacar mi lencería a juego y busco los zapatos estilo peep toe color nude.

A continuación y con la prisa, vuelo hacia el baño, abro la pasta de dientes, agrego a mi cepillo la cantidad usual, el agua de la ducha comienza a descender cuando giro la llave, entonces me apresuro a culminar mi rutina de limpieza.

En tanto me coloco el gel en la palma de mi mano, maldigo entre dientes el haberme quedado dormida sobre mi sofá y no en mi cuarto.

 _¡Al menos así habría podido escuchar mi despertador con más claridad!_

Escupo lo que queda de pasta en mi boca, me enjuago los dientes y procedo a depilarme con cuidado las piernas mientras el agua de las tuberías va relajando mi espalda y mi cabello lleno de shampoo me avisa con su espuma de que es momento de aclararme.  
Me coloco el acondicionador y en tanto espero los dos minutos que aconseja el pomo de Neutrogena, masajeo mis pies con la piedra pómez preparándolos para una jornada de estrés.

Siento que mientras más me apresuro, más lento se vuelve mi cuerpo en obedecer. Coloco una mano sobre mi pecho y respiro profundamente tres veces. Termino de bañarme, levanto las piernas para apoyarlas en el borde y me sacudo ligeramente el cuerpo, así las gotas chorreantes no se desparramarán sobre el suelo de mármol ocasionando que me resbale.

La salida de baño me cubre con prisa la piel a la vez que camino hacia el cajón donde está mi secadora de cabello, la enciendo y divido en dos partes mis hebras, comenzando a secar de arriba hacia abajo con la máxima velocidad que me permite el aparato.

Mientras estoy en ese rutinario proceso, noto en el espejo que mi rostro tiene algunas ojeras y mi piel está un poco pálida, al menos el cutis no refleja estar enfermo y mis ojos conservan la claridad que el colirio me facilita cada vez que lo uso. Mientras le quito la humedad a mi cabello, voy repasando mentalmente las cosas que necesito llevar en mi cartera para evitar cualquier contratiempo.

Una vez satisfecha con mi faena, procedo a aplicarme un corrector de ojeras y una base libre de grasa sobre mi cutis. Además coloco silicona con queratina de la mitad de mi cabello hacia abajo para evitar un volumen de cabello esponjado y rebelde debido a la humedad de Chicago.

El vestido de corte princesa ciñe mi cuerpo hasta la rodilla, pero felizmente la abertura en la parte posterior, deja un espacio cómodo que me permite movilizar la pierna. Los tacones debería usarlos bajos, pero la vanidad y la importancia de la ocasión me hacen desechar la idea, por lo que tendré que apañarme con los estiletos número nueve que me da esos centímetros que le falta a mi cabeza.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

El tráfico de Chicago es de lo más engorroso a esta hora de la mañana, la temperatura sigue cayendo, pero no me queda de otra que avanzar lo más que puedo cortando camino entre calles pequeñas y lidio con el pedal de mi auto para evitar chocar con todo el gentío de taxis que circulan por la avenida Michigan.

Suspiro de alivio y frustración. La buena noticia es que estoy cerca ya de mi trabajo por lo que ingreso al estacionamiento y espero con impaciencia el ticket de entrada. La mala noticia es que me he metido en camisa de once varas al notar que no tengo donde estacionar, así que me la paso buscando durante diez minutos un lugar para aparcar.

Ingreso al piso donde laboro, lista y en guardia en caso mi jefe se ponga gruñón por mi tardanza de media hora.

Voy lo más rápido que me permiten los zapatos directo a mi oficina y de soslayo hallo los escritorios de mis compañeros vacíos, también noto que el señor Cartwright no se encuentra sentado sobre el sillón de su oficina, así que apresuro mis pasos para ir a la pequeña sala de juntas, donde estoy segura el riquillo de la mansión ALSS ya ha llegado y por lo tanto han comenzado sin mí.

En mi camino por el pasillo descubro a una nerviosa María ordenando informes encima de la fotocopiadora, la saludo con la mano muy de prisa, ella ni me mira pero asiente con la cabeza, concentrada en los documentos.

Ya ni me molesto por sus actitudes, la chica siempre ha sido así de callada y mojigata, por eso se ha ganado el mote de "Sor María".

Me posiciono frente a la puerta, doy tres toques y giro el pomo para ingresar con cautela con la cabeza medio escondida.

—Buenos días, Candice. —Escucho la voz de mi jefe—Pasa, por favor. —indica con una sonrisa sincera.

Enarco una ceja y le doy una miradita al salón. Se encuentra solo.

— ¿Ya terminó la reunión?—pregunto avergonzada sin saber que excusa decir. Mi jefe vuelve a sonreír meneando la cabeza, sabe que he llegado tarde, pero lo extraño es que no me regaña y a mí no me queda otra que decir. — Lo siento, Patrick...

—Tranquila, preciosa— Interviene mi jefe señalándome la silla a su costado. Quiere que me siente y le escuche. Esto es serio—La cita con el Señor ALSS ha sido cancelada— anuncia mirándome con un brillo divertido en aquellos ojos grises.

— ¿Quiere decir que ya no lograremos el contrato?—pregunto un poco desesperanzada. Ese proyecto, es el sueño de mi jefe, y se ha partido el lomo por conseguirlo, algo muy serio ha sucedido para que exista una cancelación de último momento.

—El proyecto sigue en marcha, preciosa— indica mientras me entrega un portafolio color guinda.

Abro los ojos un poco sorprendida, me siento ansiosa de pronto. No ha terminado de decirme lo que sea que deba saber y la preocupación hace que enrosque los dedos en mi cabello. Respiro despacio y miro a mi jefe quien no se da cuenta de mi estado de ánimo.

— ¿El pro...yecto sigue en marcha? — repito como autómata.

—El dueño ha visto tus bocetos y ha mostrado un interés particular por los diseños de tu portafolio. —me explica sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios. —Así que hemos decidido que debido a la premura del tiempo, lo mejor será que vayas hoy mismo a la mansión y anotes in situ todas las especificaciones para poder cumplir con el contrato sin inconvenientes. —prosigue—Te esperan al mediodía.

 _"¡Ajá! Así que de eso se trata."_

Relajo mis hombros y esbozo una sonrisa mientras acepto el encargo. No es la primera vez que trato con clientes exquisitos, es mi trabajo después de todo y a mí me encantaría conocer esa mansión. ¡Seguro es lujosa y brilla desde los techos hasta el suelo de la grava! Sin embargo, mi cuerpo se ha puesto en alerta, siento que mi estómago se ha tensado y no tengo la más mínima idea del porqué.

— Lo haré encantada, Patrick— prometo a mi superior mientras me levanto del asiento.

Mi jefe está tan concentrado en otros documentos que solo asiente con la cabeza.

Y eso es todo, salgo de la salita para ir a mi oficina. Miro la hora y veo que me queda al menos sesenta minutos para revisar mis pendientes, correos y otros presupuestos.

Coloco la carpeta sobre mi mesa y me pongo a la faena rápidamente. Ahora que recuerdo, he olvidado preguntar dónde están los demás, pero imagino que deben tener citas de negocios.

Los días viernes siempre son intensos, es como si todos los clientes tuviesen prisa por ser atendidos ese día y quedar libres para el fin de semana.

Hora y media después, cojo mi portafolio, mi cartera, mi móvil. Camino a la oficina de mi jefe y le indico que ya me retiro.

— Nos vemos luego, preciosa— comenta devolviéndome la mirada.

De regreso a mi auto, coloco mis cosas en la guantera, arranco el motor y aprieto el pedal resignada a tener que lidiar con el tráfico de la ciudad. El sol ha decidido ocultarse bajo las nubes el día de hoy así que antes de helarme los dedos, enciendo el aire acondicionado para manterner el calor y programo el GPS de mi auto para que me guíe hacia la zona de Lincoln Park donde se halla la mansión.

La pantalla estima un tiempo de viaje de treinta minutos, así que enciendo la música y sigo al ritmo de _"Just the way you are"_ de Bruno Mars.

Me cuesta un poco salir de la ciudad, pero una vez superado el tráfico, la autopista libre de nieve que colinda con el lago congelado me da la bienvenida.

No tengo voz de ópera pero tampoco canto tan mal así que voy tarareando las canciones de manera relajada.

Cuando estoy a unas cuantas millas, aminoro la marcha y concentro mi atención en la dirección que me ha dado mi jefe: 1932 de la calle Burling.

Un enorme cerco aparece ante mi vista seguido de unas rejas negras que le dan el estilo de época a la mansión. Recorro con la mirada la zona y no puedo evitar quedarme con la mandíbula abierta.

¡Que precioso lugar!

La mansión no se encuentra a la vista, pero no hay duda que quien vive ahí es el auténtico Midas de Chicago.

Aunque no quiero enfrentarme al frío, bajo la ventanilla y trato de buscar con la mirada el intercomunicador para anunciar que estoy afuera.

 _Me he olvidado los guantes._

Cuando estoy a punto de presionar el botón de llamada, escucho una voz grave y sedosa decir:

—La estoy esperando señorita, White.

 **¡Hola, hola!**

 **Mis saludos a ustedes mis queridas lectoras.**

 **La presente historia va dedicado al grupo Albert Lover Secret Service, en el cual participo.**

 **Hace unos meses que he tenido en mente esta idea rondando mi mente, y es bajo este reto navideño que me he propuesto llevar a cabo "solo" una parte de la historia, que es "un beso bajo el muérdago".  
Sí, ya sé que debo culminar las demás historias pendientes, las cuales ya están avanzadas, por cierto. Aun así me estoy aventurando a sacar de mi sistema un poco de este precioso personaje, esperando que pueda gustaros aunque sea una mínima parte. **

**Sin más, os deseo un hermoso comienzo de año.**

 **Un abrazo en la distancia,**

 **Lizvet A.K**


	2. Conmoción

CONMOCIÓN

— ¿Disculpe? —espeto cuando por fin logro hablar.

" _Esa no es la voz de un anciano"._

— Ya me ha oído. — responde desde el otro lado de la línea y luego un breve click, anuncia que ha colgado.

 _"¡Que rayos!"_

Perpleja y con la respiración entrecortada veo como las grandes rejas son abiertas mostrándome un camino perfectamente despejado de nieve en medio de un pasaje de árboles gigantes a los costados, desbordando blancura en sus ramas. Aprieto el pedal lentamente e ingreso maravillada por el panorama, además me siento atraída como imán hacia el verdor, combinado con la nieve y el olor a agua fresca con pino que circula en el aire. El movimiento tranquilo de las ramas blancas en contraste con sus troncos marrones ayuda a mantener mi intriga a raya, pero esta desaparece cuando veo el portal de la mansión.

 _"¡Es una preciosidad!"_

Apago el auto, me quito el cinturón, cojo mis cosas y desciendo dándome palabras de ánimo para no dejarme amilanar por otro excéntrico millonario. Respiro, meneo la cabeza y pongo mi mejor sonrisa mientras subo los escalones que conducen a la gran entrada.

Me detengo frente a las puertas de cristal con aplicaciones de hierro forjado enchapado en oro, y estas vuelven a abrirse de par en par sin que yo mueva un botón apareciendo ante mi vista un señor de unos cuarenta años vestido en un traje negro y una impoluta camisa blanca.

—Soy Candice White, la planificadora de eventos—saludo extendiendo la mano al _"madurito"_ que me mira sin gesto alguno y se limita a asentir con la cabeza.

—Sígame por aquí señorita White—responde muy serio girando sobre sus talones dándome la espalda sin esperar que yo le siga.

Quiero replicar, pero cierro la boca al instante recordando que las costumbres de los riquillos no son iguales a los de simples mortales como yo.

A medida que avanzamos veo que todo el interior grita a los cuatro vientos, pomposidad, belleza, exclusividad y una historia no contada, la cual ya quiero descubrir.

No puedo evitar ver que la escalera es preciosa, lleva el mismo estilo de adornos enchapados en oro, el color blanco predomina el ambiente y los ambientes tienen bastante iluminación.

Atravesamos todo el salón de grandes ventanales, giramos hacia la derecha y pasamos por más puertas cerradas de color crema.

— ¿A dónde vamos exactamente?—pregunto curiosa al ver que salimos de la mansión, pasamos por la piscina y nos alejamos para ir a una especie de jardín privado.

"¡Me muero de frío!"

— ¿Es el encargado?—pregunto.

— El dueño—responde mientras me guía a la zona de descanso del jardín.

Encojo mis hombros y le sigo contenta de poder llegar a nuestro destino ya que los tacones amenazan hacer derrapar mis pies sobre el piso escarchado de copos de nieve.

Sonrío ante la hermosa vista enrejada rodeada de plantas invernales, _spring beauties[1]_ y algunos botones cerrados de geranios morados esparcidos indistintamente.

En el centro, unos asientos de mimbre decorados con cojines llaman mi atención, la sombra del señor que me guía no me deja ver mucho más, pero al menos estoy contenta de poder salir de esto lo más rápido posible.

Los jardines lujosos en mansiones lujosas y todo lo que tenga que ver con excentricidad me ponen un mar de nervios. Aprieto los nudillos con fuerza sobre el portafolio y doy unos últimos pasos hasta allí.

— Albert, la señorita White ya está aquí—anuncia mi guía.

— Perfecto. Muchas gracias, George— responde de nuevo aquella voz ronca haciéndome tragar en seco.

El tipo, que ahora sé su nombre es George, se pone a un costado y despeja la entrada para que yo pueda ingresar, pero mis piernas no quieren obedecer.

 _¡Esa voz me ha aniquilado en primera!_

Comienzo a respirar con dificultad, giro mi rostro en cámara lenta en dirección de aquella voz y si la respiración ha traicionado mi cuerpo, ahora mis neuronas están a punto de fallarme.

 _¡Ay, mi madre, su madre y la madre de todas!_

¿Él es el señor de la mansión?

¡No puede ser! El hombre que se encuentra sentado en uno de los sillones y me observa a detalle, no es el viejo pijo que yo esperaba ver.

¡Oh, cielos! ¡Es tan hermoso!

Mi corazón golpea con intensidad ante su escrutinio, los oídos me pitan tanto que creo que voy a quedar sorda, me siento un poco mareada, mis piernas flaquean, pero mis ojos no pueden quitar la vista de aquel rubio en traje y con la mirada más impactante que haya visto en mi vida.

Él no es humano. ¡No puede serlo!

De pronto aquel dios caído del olimpo, se pone de pie lentamente— o eso creo— no deja de observarme y yo no puedo ni quiero quitarle los ojos de encima.

¡Es muy alto!

Su cabello es de un rubio intenso y con la luz del jardín sus hebras se ven resplandecientes, sus ojos son de un azul cristalino brillantes de energía, fuerza, atracción, la nariz es perfilada y perfecta, su mandíbula lleva una sombra de dos días, pero eso no hace más que resaltar unos exuberantes labios abiertos que esbozan una sensualidad imponente.

—Señorita, White —saluda extendiendo una mano.

Pero ni eso puedo hacer, estoy inútil con mi traicionero cuerpo. Al ver que no le correspondo el saludo, él retira su mano, se inclina hacia mí, pone una mano sobre mi mentón y deposita un beso interminable muy cerca a la comisura de mis labios.

 _¡Ay, voy a morir!_

Luego, desvía su rostro y sopla a la altura de mis oídos.

—Es un placer.

Su voz ronca logra que yo no pueda evitar soltar un gemido.

Su cercanía me deja impactada, su fragancia huele a agua fresca mentolada, a pino y almizcle. Apenas puedo contenerme, no sé qué me pasa, pero aquel traje color gris con la camisa abierta hasta la altura del pecho, me hace querer lanzar las manos para descubrir los secretos que esconde esa piel.

Su rostro desciende una vez más, y conecta su mirada con la mía. Frunce el ceño y me mira con preocupación.

— ¿Se encuentra bien?

Claro que no estoy bien. Y no ayuda que él siga colocando su mano sobre mi mentón ¿Se habrá dado cuenta el efecto que produce en mí? De pronto recuerdo que no he soltado una sola palabra y me fuerzo a salir del maravilloso trance en que me encuentro.

Retrocedo decepcionada de tener que perderme su toque, pero obligo a mis pies a apartarse mientras carraspeo avergonzada por mi falta de modales. Miro alrededor y observo que estamos solos. Nunca he sentido algo parecido con ningún hombre.

— Soy White. Candice White. Candy—replico mi nombre de pila, extendiendo mi mano en un intento de parecer profesional.

Él enarca una ceja divertido por mi actitud y no quita la mirada de mi rostro.

Creo que no me va a corresponder el saludo, después de todo yo he hecho lo mismo, sin embargo él vuelve a extender su mano y coge la mía para llevársela a sus labios por unos segundos interminables. Las chispas saltan alrededor nuestro, y nos hacen temblar a ambos.

—Candy—musita con aquella voz profunda, sensual, sin quitar su mirada de mí.— Hermoso nombre.

Retiro sorprendida mi mano con el rostro encendido, apuesto a que mis mejillas le pueden hacer competencia al camión de los bomberos.

—Eh... Gracias, señor Andrew—musito con el corazón derretido.

¿Será que así se comporta con todas las mujeres con las que se reúne? ¿Sabe el efecto que causa en las demás?

La curva de sus labios se amplía un poco más, no me ha quitado la mirada en ningún momento. ¡Claro que lo sabe!

— Toma asiento—indica con su mano izquierda hacia los sillones mientras se aparta de mi lado— ¿Deseas algo de beber?—pregunta señalando unas botellas en la esquina del descanso.

—Agua, por favor—respondo pasándome la lengua por los labios resecos. Estar con él me ha dejado frita. ¿Podré trabajar en esas condiciones? Ya estoy dudando de mi capacidad de hablar, no me sorprendería si mis habilidades de planificación también quedasen anuladas de un momento a otro. Haría cualquier cosa que este hombre me pidiese, aun si no lo hiciese, estoy segura que sería yo la que se lo pediría y eso, hace que me ponga tensa, mucho más alerta de lo habitual.

—Aquí tienes— anuncia alcanzándome un vaso de vidrio con agua. Yo la recibo con mucho agrado.

—Gracias—musito sin saber que más decir.

Él me observa muy serio y prosigue.

—Es mejor si me acompañas al interior—sugiere de manera comprensiva— Ha sido muy imprudente de mi parte citarte en este lugar—comenta mirando hacia el cielo— El frío es intenso, no me gustaría ver tus preciosos labios secos y deshidratados.

No sé si es esa voz o todo en conjunto, pero he vuelto a quedar inutilizada ante la galantería de ese dios.

—No me importa— suelto sin más. Y es la verdad, podría estar achicharrándome, congelándome hasta el punto de perder el sentido y aun así no me habría dado cuenta. Estoy metida en un gran lío.

—Pero a mí, sí— susurra tomando asiento con calma a mi costado. Me pongo más tensa. Está muy cerca y creo que mi cuerpo va a sufrir una ola de calor si sigue tratándome así.

—Puedo preguntar ¿por qué?—suelto tratando de mantener la conversación lo más formal posible mientras bebo un poco de agua y me pongo derechita.

—Puedes— responde riendo sin dejar de evaluarme.

Me contagio de su sonrisa y rolo los ojos ante su respuesta.

Inhalo lento tratando de no romper mi concentración y evito mirar sus carnosos labios.

 _¡Es tan perfecto!_

— Vale. ¿Por qué?—pregunto sintiéndome tonta.

Él no responde, sigue mirándome con intensidad, y sé que está tratando de controlar su respiración agitada, lo sé porque a mí me pasa lo mismo.

—Mi jefe ha dicho que usted ha preguntado por mí para este proyecto—insisto de una manera más específica— Quiero saber por qué.

—Tienes lo que deseo—afirma sin más, desviando la mirada hacia mis piernas y asciende por todo mi cuerpo hasta encontrarse con mis ojos entornados.

— ¿Disculpe?— espetó claramente ofendida. Seguro él está acostumbrado a liarse con mujeres jóvenes, pero yo jamás me involucro con clientes.

— Que he visto tu trabajo y me gusta—menciona secamente con los ojos crispados.

— Podríamos comenzar viendo los detalles del proyecto—respondo aliviada felicitándome internamente por el tono profesional que ha salido de mis labios.

—Es cierto—admite acercándose un poco más mirando con intensidad mis labios. —Pero no quiero.

— ¿Cómo dice?— pregunto sorprendida.

—Que podríamos estar aprovechando mejor el tiempo— añade con una sonrisa de infarto.

¿A qué está jugando este hombre? Puede que sea muy guapo y yo me sienta muy atraída hacia él, pero no soy una chica fácil.

— ¡Oiga!—espeto molesta.

—Acompáñame, por favor—dice de pronto levantándose.

Sé que me lo ha pedido con buenos modales, pero su mirada me indica que no le gusta esperar y siempre consigue lo que quiere.

Me pongo de pie tal como me lo ha indicado, pero lo que no espero es que coja mi mano helada y jale de mí. Reacciono tardíamente y en el intento de avanzar tropiezo con mis propios pies cayendo hacia adelante.

Albert masculla algo, pero me sujeta por los hombros con suavidad, estabilizando mi cuerpo evitando que yo haga más el ridículo. Nos quedamos en silencio un momento, no sé cómo salir de esta situación sin tener que mirarle, no creo que sobreviva un minuto más así, sin embargo, poco a poco él va uniendo su cuerpo junto al mío.

Estoy sorprendida sí, pero de ninguna manera me quiero soltar, mis emociones son confusas y contradictorias. Una parte me dice que me voy a meter en problemas, mientras la otra está totalmente rendida.

Por inercia me inclino hacia su pecho e inhalo su aroma. Estoy disfrutando de su cercanía mucho más de lo que estoy dispuesta a admitir. Su respiración también es agitada y sé que está ardiendo de deseo, coloco mi mano en su pecho, él gruñe ante mi tacto y coloca con rapidez su brazo bajo mi cintura aferrándome más a su duro torso.

Pasan los segundos sin que él o yo mencione palabra, mi cabeza apenas llega a la altura de su mandíbula pero no levanto la mirada. Tengo miedo de perderme en aquel bello rostro y hacer muchas cosas con él.

—Es perfecto— susurra sobre mi cabello rompiendo el silencio, deposita un beso sobre mi frente y murmura algo más para sí mismo.

—No deberíamos hacer esto— musito con los ojos cerrados, sin apartarme—No está bien.

Su abrazo se vuelve más posesivo, y sé que debo estar loca por querer lo mismo que él, pero no puedo evitarlo.

— ¿Lo sientes?— musita llevando mi mano derecha hacia su pecho.

Descubro como su corazón late desbocado, es un sonido maravilloso que emite palpitaciones irregulares con fuerza y vitalidad delatando que yo le afecto tanto como él a mí, pero no pienso decírselo.

La consciencia está comenzando a hacer su trabajo y para ser sincera no quiero tener que perder el contrato que mi jefe tan duro ha luchado por conseguir.

—Es solo el calor del momento señor Andrew—respondo tratando de poner distancia—Estoy segura que todo esto —señalando a él y a mí— pasará.

El timbre de un teléfono móvil interrumpe su respuesta. Ambos nos apartamos y miramos a nuestro alrededor. ¿Tenemos el mismo tono de llamada?

Me apresuro a coger mi cartera y reviso mi teléfono en caso tenga llamadas perdidas. No, no es el mío.

Su móvil vuelve a timbrar y él me hace señas que lo espere un momento mientas responde con la frente arrugada.

Me froto la sien y bebo un poco de agua intentando sin mucho éxito recuperar la compostura.

Albert camina impaciente de un lado a otro tratando de llegar a un acuerdo con la persona del otro lado de la línea. Está ofuscado, pero su mirada se suaviza cada vez que conecta la mía y yo sonrío nerviosa.

Se ha sacado el traje, ha caminado hacia mí y me lo ha puesto sobre los hombros. Me siento culpable de no haber sacado mi abrigo de la oficina. A él, en cambio no parece afectarle el frío porque se ha ido doblando las mangas hasta la altura del antebrazo. Su musculatura es increíble.

 _¡Grrr! ¡Está para chuparlo enterito!_

Albert sonríe de pronto y yo me doy cuenta que lo he dicho en voz alta.

 _¡Joder! Tra-ga-me tierra._

Entonces él vuelve a hacerme señas y yo no entiendo lo que quiere decir.

Segundos después, corta la llamada y se vuelve hacia mí.

—Vamos— indica, me coge de la mano otra vez dispuesto a llevarme a quien sabe dónde.

— ¡No!— protesto soltándome de su agarre, le devuelvo su traje, pero él no me lo acepta. Entonces, lo doblo con cuidado depositándolo sobre el mueble, comienzo a recoger mis cosas de la mesa, me pongo la cartera al brazo y camino hacia un costado, pasando de frente dejándolo sorprendido.

— ¡Espera!—escucho que dice a mis espaldas, pero no le hago caso. Está claro que me ha ofendido, yo no soy ninguna muñeca u objeto.

Acelero mi paso y trato de recordar el camino de regreso. Una vez que llegue hacia mi auto estaré a salvo del frío, de aquel rubio imponente y podré salir de allí.

Albert, me sigue llamando pero yo ignoro su voz, a medida que tomo distancia, me duele separarme de él. Mi corazón se siente apesadumbrado, pero mi mente me dice que estoy haciendo lo correcto.

Atravieso la piscina, el salón de verano, el pasillo de puertas blancas, unos cuantos pasos más y estoy en el vestíbulo.

Respiro hondo pensando que excusa decirle a Patrick para que envíe a Tom a trabajar en la mansión, porque yo no podré hacerlo.

Abro la puerta de cristal, desciendo la escalera y me acerco a mi auto mientras busco las llaves en mi bolso.

De pronto, unos brazos sujetan mi cintura y un pecho fuerte aprieta mi espalda. Me estremezco cuando reconozco su aroma, y el poco autocontrol que me queda está flaqueando peligrosamente.

—Lo siento—escucho que me dice al oído mientras coloca su frente sobre mi hombro—No te vayas, por favor.

Su voz me desarma y no me deja pensar con claridad. Pero lo que sé es que debo marcar mi distancia si no quiero salir herida en todo esto.

—Déjeme ir, por favor— le ruego dolida.

—No puedo—responde abatido y confuso, como si todo fuese un sentimiento nuevo para él. —No quiero. — musita aflojando su agarre.

Giro lentamente y volvemos a estar en la misma posición de momentos previos.

—No puedo involucrarme con clientes, señor Andrew—admito con pesar. — Y mucho menos puedo arriesgar el proyecto de mi jefe.

— Y yo no puedo pasar por alto, lo que está pasando entre nosotros, Candy— dice cogiendo mi mentón, obligándome a mirarle. —Quiero saber si son ilusiones mías o es que en verdad esta conexión entre tú y yo, es real.

— Señor Andrew...

—Albert, puedes decir mi nombre de pila—masculla mientras se muerde el labio inferior un poco nervioso. —Mañana habrá una gran fiesta de celebración aquí en la mansión—prosigue mientras uno de sus dedos comienza a acariciar mi labio inferior. Mi respiración se vuelve más agitada, apenas escucho lo que dice. —Quiero que vengas conmigo... como mi cita.

Parpadeo sorprendida ante su invitación.

¡No puedo aceptar!

Mi jefe me mataría si se entera, además que muy aparte de la inmensa atracción que existe entre nosotros, él es un perfecto desconocido para mí.

— ¡Oh! Finalmente te encuentro, querido— se oye una voz a nuestros costados.

Albert libera uno de sus brazos y gira su cuerpo un poco hacia dónde proviene la voz develando a una mujer de cabello moreno, perfectamente arreglada que viene en nuestra dirección.

Abro los ojos de par en par. ¿Acaso será su novia?

Me doy una bofetada mental.

Por supuesto que tiene novia. Un ser perfecto como él, no puede estar solo.

La joven se acerca con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero su mirada se centra en la mano del rubio que sujeta mi cintura y frunce el ceño. Me suelto al instante, Albert voltea a mirarme confuso sin entender mi reacción.

—Te estamos esperando, cariño— susurra la mujer cuando llega hacia nosotros aferrándose a su brazo libre depositando un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Yo me estremezco de celos y me atiborro la boca de un sabor amargo. No tengo derecho, pero no puedo evitarlo.

—Tengo una reunión de negocios—responde Albert señalándome. — Lo demás puede esperar.

—Ya veo. —acepta ella con voz amenazante, decidiendo que es momento de prestarme atención. Enarca una ceja, me dedica una mirada de hielo y me dice— ¿Y tú eres?

—Yo ya me iba— espeto con ganas de quitarle esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Sin embargo, aprovecho el momento para abrir la puerta de mi auto y devolverle la sonrisa hipócrita.

Albert hace ademán de detenerme, pero estoy demasiado furiosa conmigo misma como para notarlo. He cerrado con seguro las puertas, he encendido el motor y arranco en primera para alejarme a toda velocidad de allí decidida a no volver jamás.

* * *

Un abrazo en la distancia,

Lizvet A.K


	3. Impacto

_+.++.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+_

 **IMPACTO**

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+..+

Conduzco a prisa inexplicablemente con los ojos a punto de llenarse de lágrimas, sin mirar por donde voy.

¡Menuda idiota que soy!

¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué aquel dios griego a quien acabo de conocer hoy, me confiese su amor eterno como el príncipe encantador?

Él no es mío, yo no soy suya, mientras más pronto me lo meta en la cabeza, más rápido lo voy a superar.

¿Me va a ser posible? Después de haber probado su cercanía, haberme quedado sin neuronas, no estoy segura. Pero al menos tengo que intentarlo.

Tengo que despertar de este embrujo momentáneo y los estragos que su sola presencia ha producido en mí.

¡Si hasta he actuado como una tonta!

Sí. ¡Yo! La chica independiente, la que no siente celos por nada ni por nadie, la que se ufana de practicar citas sin ataduras, pero que hoy mismo ha visto tambalear la seguridad de su mundo.

¡Y no pienso permitirlo!

Pero lo que no entiendo, es el sentimiento crujiente y ansioso en mi pecho que protesta a medida que me alejo y me confunde mucho más.

 _¿Por qué? ¿Qué me está pasando?_

Y lo peor, es que él ha sido el primero en admitir esa increíble conexión entre los dos, conexión que no tengo el valor de aceptar.

Muevo la palanca para aumentar la velocidad, y espero por todos los dioses del mundo que aquellas rejas que se muestran por delante se abran y me permitan salir rampante de ahí.

Me acerco cada vez más a la salida con la firme determinación corriendo por mis venas pero que va, el metal se encuentra impasible, ajeno a mis conflictos internos.

Aminoro la velocidad hasta quedarme a unos metros de la reja, me digo que solo es cuestión de segundos y quien controla el monitor de las rejas, apretará el botón para que yo pueda salir.

Pasan dos minutos y yo estoy trinando.

 _¡Mis ojos no lo pueden creer! ¿Es que no piensa dejarme ir?_

-¡Ábrete maldita sea!-rujo furiosa de solo pensar que él está detrás de todo esto solo para hacerme rabiar.

Miro hacia atrás y la mente me traiciona al esperar que él venga a buscarme.

Pero nada de eso pasa.

Avanzo un poco, encuentro el botón del intercomunicador y presiono sin pausa a la vez que mi bocina suena lo más fuerte que puedo.

 _Espero romperle los tímpanos._

Sí, estoy comportándome como una cría a mis 25 años de edad, pero acabo descubrir que ese hombre me ha sacado de las casillas y me altera como nadie.

— ¡Maldito seas Albert Andrew de impactante mirada!—espeto bufando y haciendo resonar mi bocina una vez más.

— Voy a asegurarme que tu preciosa boquita me lo diga personalmente—oigo estupefacta la voz ronca del mismísimo señor con una risa que estremece cada uno de mis huesos.

 _¡Mierda! La sigo liando_.

— ¡Idiota! —resuello no sé si a él o a mí misma por dejar que me afecte tanto.

No obtengo respuesta, a cambio las rejas se abren de par en par y yo no dudo ni un segundo en mover mis pies e ir a fondo con el pedal de mi querido Ford.

Miro el reloj y me doy cuenta que esa reunión de trabajo ha sido la más corta e infructuosa que he tenido en mis pocos años laborando.

¿Por qué he tenido que ser yo?

Si Cristina, mi amiga de la infancia hubiese estado en mi lugar, estoy segura que habría manejado mejor la situación.

Aparto la sensación agridulce que se está formando en la boca de mi estómago. No necesito pensar en hombres, ni en él.

Solo es un cliente más—me animo.

¡Claro! Como si los hombres del tipo " _Albert Andrew_ " pudiesen ser categorizados como uno más del montón.

Sacudo mi cabeza y me obligo a cortar el hilo de mis pensamientos.

Aun me queda una hora disponible de mi receso de la comida para volver al trabajo, así que conduzco a través de la avenida Michigan hasta un restaurante acogedor, donde a veces voy a comer cuando paso el día en la oficina.

Aparco en Giordano's y me dirijo al interior del restaurante para pedirme unas empanadas en forma de triangulitos, rellenos de pollo y mozzarella bañados con salsa marinara.

Aunque mi estómago está protestando, decido ordenar comida para llevar, me despido con un beso volado de Matheus, el encargado, agradecida de que mi orden se prepare a tiempo y salgo con las mismas hacia la oficina.

Prosigo unas cuantas cuadras más y nuevamente se me hace un lío tener que buscar un espacio para mi auto, así que paso por lo menos otros diez minutos encontrando un lugar.

Cojo mis cosas, mi bolsa de comida y elijo el ascensor que me lleva directo a mi piso.

Inhalo, exhalo. Inhalo, exhalo.

— ¡Bah! No es para tanto— digo cuando el sonido de mi pie impaciente se gana una mirada molesta de la señora que está en el ascensor.

El timbre de aviso a mi piso realiza su peculiar sonido y yo salgo veloz hacia allá.

Saludo con la mano al conserje del piso y abro la puerta de Ponny's Hill Corporations, mi lugar de trabajo. Frunzo el ceño, sé que algo está pasando porque encuentro el ambiente distinto.

A María veo que le brillan los ojos, Karen agita impaciente el bolígrafo sobre unos documentos y Tom, está enfurruñado por lo que sea que le ha molestado, pero los tres miran con impaciencia hacia la oficina central.

Ya me contarán. No necesito más drama por el día de hoy.

Desinflo los hombros y saludo con la mano:

— Buenas— digo secamente.

Tom advierte finalmente mi presencia y evalúa mi rostro a detalle. Ya sé que va a preguntarme así que agacho la cabeza mientras llego a mi escritorio y trato de concentrarme en mi portátil.

Oigo de pronto unos pasos calmados que se dirigen hacia mí, no necesito ser adivina para saber que pronto voy a ser interrogada.

Aprieto mi lápiz e inhalo profundamente antes de mirar a Tom, quien me habla con preocupación.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada. No pasa nada—miento. No me apetece que Tom, saque su lado de hermano protector, y me haga cantar como pajarito confesor.

—Mentir se te da fatal, Candy— repone cruzándose de brazos, enarcando una ceja, indicando exigente una explicación.

Asiento resignada. Es cierto, por desgracia suelo ser muy transparente y él no se moverá hasta que se lo cuente todo.

—Lo siento—le digo con sinceridad—Es que no he tenido un buen día hoy—añado haciendo un puchero. Bueno, no he tenido que mentirle del todo— Me va a aumentar este fuerte dolor de cabeza si no consigo un buen café, ahora mismo. —prosigo rogando que no me pregunte más.

—María, te hará uno—indica Tom mientras le dice con la mirada a María que vaya hacia la cocina.

La pobre chica, me mira con simpatía, en silencio deja los folios sobre el escritorio y va por una taza de café.

—Gracias, pero no era necesario—le recrimino sintiéndome culpable— Si tanto quieres ayudarme, ¿por qué no has ido tú mismo?

—Porque así yo no tendría las manos libres—responde él colocando una silla a mi costado mientras comienza a masajearme la sien.

Inhalo. Exhalo.

En días como hoy, que siento que la cabeza me va a explotar y las náuseas provocadas por el dolor van en aumento, agradezco tener a Tom en mi vida.

Él es el hermano que nunca tuve y que siempre está pendiente de mí cuando necesito mimos.

—No puede haberte ido tan mal, Candy—comenta mientras sus dedos hacen maravillas sobre mi cabello. —Al menos has regresado enterita.

—Créeme—musito con los ojos cerrados, pensando la manera de darle el menor de los detalles posibles. Sé que él está escuchándome— Pienso que ésta vez no podré hacer el proyecto de la mansión ALSS. Sus especificaciones no son mi estilo—Abro los ojos y le miro suplicante— En cambio a ti, te saldría excelente. ¿Podrías hacerlo por mí, por favor?

Tom frunce el ceño, mira la puerta de la oficina de Patrick, que recién me doy cuenta que está cerrada, y en silencio vuelve a masajear mi cabeza.

¿Qué le pasa? Quiero preguntar, pero tiene ese gesto de que no va a soltar palabra.

Reposo mi cabeza sobre el hombro de Tom, quien inusualmente se ha quedado callado ante mi petición. El nunca suele negarme algo.

La puerta de la oficina de Patrick se abre, y el olor a agua fresca mentolada y almizcle inunda mis sentidos.

 _"_ _¡Oh!"_

Entorno los ojos de golpe y ahí esta aquel imponente ojiazul, mirándome furioso, o mejor dicho mirando las manos de Tom sobre mi cabello y a mí reposando sobre el hombro de él.

Antes que mi mente ordene lo contrario me aparto de Tom como resorte, quien hace una mueca de disgusto pero estoy tan concentrada en el dios griego, que desestimo su reacción.

—Aquí está mi chica favorita — saluda mi jefe mirándome con cariño—Te estamos esperando—comenta señalando al hermoso rubio a su costado.

Él no deja mirarme con intensidad sin importarle que los demás le están observando.

En cuanto a mí, mi cuerpo y mi cerebro celebran una lucha intentando liberarse de ese magnetismo que me hace sentir necesitada de él.

— ¿Así?—respondo tratando de disimular lo mucho que me afecta, cogiendo mi agenda para fingir que estoy ocupada.

—Preciosa—menciona mi jefe entregándome un sobre mientras continúa ignorando mi estado nervioso —Dado que serás la encargada de llevar el proyecto en la mansión, el señor Andrew desea que te familiarices lo más pronto posible con las especificaciones del mismo. Ha venido expresamente a pedir mi consentimiento para que puedas acompañarlo mañana en la gala de la mansión.

— ¿Qué?— se oyen tres voces al unísono.

Karen, María y Tom están sorprendidos, pero yo no.

Le miro furiosa. _¿Cómo se atreve a manipular a mi jefe?_

— ¡Pero es que ya tenía planes!—protesto decepcionada conmigo misma de no poder sonar más convincente.

— ¿Así? —Dice mi jefe dudando un momento dándome esperanzas, pero luego noto como frunce el ceño como si hubiese recordado algo de último minuto y su rostro cambia de resolución— Estoy seguro que podrás reacomodar tu agenda, preciosa— reafirma su petición con una mirada de "no tienes opción y punto".

Ahora soy yo, quien entorna los ojos. Me siento como una esclava vendida al mejor postor.  
"¡No me lo puedo creer!"

Mi cuello se va poniendo rojo y la frente se me va a partir en dos.

Miro al objeto de mis problemas y él solo se limita a encogerse de hombros de manera indiferente, pero por la mirada que me dirige y la sonrisa petulante, sabe lo importante que es ese proyecto para Patrick, además sabe que no podré rehusarme si lo plantea de esa manera. Estoy acorralada.

— ¿Está seguro que desea que yo lleve el proyecto acabo, Sr. Cartwright? —pregunto con la voz de hielo. Patrick no tiene la culpa de nada, pero saber que Andrew está pasando encima de mí, me tiene cabreada — ¿No sería mejor si Tom toma el proyecto y…?

—No— responde tajante esta vez el rubio mirando con repelús a Tom. — Ya hemos llegado a un acuerdo con su jefe, señorita. — prosigue posando su mirada en mí otra vez.

Me muerdo el labio inferior con fuerza para evitar decir unas cuantas maldiciones.

 _¿Tan mal le ha caído que lo haya rechazado?_

Tom, me mira otra vez con la ceja enarcada y yo niego con la cabeza en un intento de tranquilizarlo.

—Será mejor que me retire, Sr. Cartwright— dice finalmente Andrew volviendo a enfadarse conmigo. Lo sé por el tipo de mirada que me lanza.

No se le escapa el intercambio de miradas que tengo con el otro joven de la oficina. Pongo los ojos en blanco ¿Me está celando con Tom?

—Por favor, hijo—responde mi jefe—Puedes llamarme Patrick con confianza.

—Gracias por su gentileza, Patrick— sonríe mostrando aquella sonrisa segura y de infarto.

Mi jefe sonríe halagado y le acompaña hasta la puerta para despedirlo.

Ni bien nos quedamos solos, mis colegas giran en dirección hacia mí y me señalan con el lapicero:

— ¡Tienes mucho que contar!

— ¡No! —respondo tajante.

Me niego a compartir algo tan privado y que aún no termino de entender.

María y Karen se sorprenden por mi hosca respuesta, así que deciden dejarme tranquila. Por el momento.

Tom, quien ya conoce mis reacciones, se sienta en la esquina de mi escritorio y me dice la pregunta que no quiero escuchar.

— ¿Así que eso es?—dice perspicaz— ¿Te ha invitado a salir con él?

—Tom—le tranquilizo poniendo una mano en su pierna— Es solo una cena de negocios, pero me molesta ir a ese tipo de fiestas lujosas. Ya sabes que detesto a los riquillos.

— No me gusta nada— responde mientras hurga en mi mirada la respuesta. No le gusta que le mienta, pero ya estoy grandecita y no necesito que él se ponga en un plan sobreprotector.

—A menos que seas gay, Andrew no tiene porqué gustarte— le respondo divertida de ver como mi hermanito entorna los ojos y muestra una cara de asco. —Estaré bien.

Tom me mira unos instantes más antes de volver a su oficina y yo le despido con la mano entrando de lleno a mi trabajo.

Tengo tiempo perdido que recuperar si quiero estar libre el fin de semana para estar con Albert.

Espera…. ¿Que? Me reprendo mentalmente y prosigo viendo los presupuestos de la señora Baker.

Una hora más tarde mi teléfono timbra mostrando en la pantalla un número desconocido, me encojo de hombros, pensando que tal vez es un cliente pidiendo presupuesto.

—Candy White, Ponny's Hill Corporations—saludo con la voz amable.

—No cuelgues por favor—me dice una voz ronca y agitada.

Abro la mandíbula de la sorpresa. ¡Reconocería esa voz en cual parte del universo! ¡Ay, dios mío! ¿Cómo ha conseguido mi número de teléfono?

De pronto el calor comienza a recorrer mi cuerpo, pero aprieto las piernas para controlar los espasmos que me producen su voz.

— ¿Quién habla?—digo después de unos segundos tratando de sonar indiferente.

La risa al otro lado del teléfono demuestra que no se lo ha creído.

—Eres adorable cuando poner morritos, cariño—me dice con voz rasposa.

—Yo no soy cariño de nadie—espeto indignada, pero derretida ante el sonido de su voz.

Se oye un suspiro, al otro lado y yo me pongo más alerta.

—Quiero invitarte a cenar esta noche—dice con un tono sensual y seguro.

— ¡Qué! ¡No! —Espeto apresurada, volviendo a recordar la escena de la tarde. Pero esta vez no se va a salir con la suya. ¡Ni hablar! — Ya ha conseguido sacarle a mi jefe que sea su acompañante para su _"dichosa"_ gala, pero ese es mi límite, Andrew. No voy a permitir más manipulaciones de su parte.

No espero respuesta y cuelgo el teléfono satisfecha. Unos momentos después vuelve a sonar mi móvil como cinco veces más, lo cual me obliga a ponerlo en modo silencio y ponerlo en mi cartera para así evitar la tentación de revisar mi teléfono cada cinco minutos.

Suspiro. Espero que haya entendido el mensaje. No quiero verlo. No estoy preparada para su presencia invasiva y arrolladora.

Cierro la oficina a las seis de la tarde después que todos se han ido y pongo la alarma, pensando que debo llamar a mi amiga Cristina para salir a tomarnos un par de copas.

¡La necesito con urgencia!

Ingreso en el ascensor, y salgo por el vestíbulo despidiéndome del conserje Grey.

Pongo mis pies en la acera mientras busco mi teléfono para llamar a mi amiga, pero justo en ese momento se me ocurre la genial idea de levantar la cabeza y me paro en seco.

Albert Andrew está ahí, reposando sobre un auto lujoso con los brazos cruzados y dedicándome una sonrisa de infarto.

¡Madre mía! Me tiemblan las piernas y el efecto de inutilidad que me ronda cuando él está cerca vuelve a posesionarse de mi cuerpo.

— ¿Qué hace usted aquí?— pregunto aunque más o menos intuyo la respuesta a mi pregunta.

—Tengo una cita con una hermosa rubia, de ojos verdes —dice encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia a como le miran boquiabierto los demás transeúntes y me señala con el dedo índice— Vengo preparado para llevarte a cenar.

¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Ese hombre es demasiado seguro de sí mismo!

Rolo los ojos y termino de colocar mis llaves en el bolso.

— ¡Mucha suerte! — grito mientras trato de evitarlo y camino alejándome por la acera en dirección a tomar el metro. Cuando de pronto, recuerdo que hoy he venido en mi auto y que además está en la zona de estacionamiento del edificio donde trabajo.

— ¡Joder!— maldigo frustrada el tener que regresar y hacerle frente.

Ni bien doy la vuelta, me topo con un enorme muro. Lo tengo a él a unos cuantos centímetros.

—No tengo la menor intención de ir a alguna parte, sin ti. —susurra cerrándome el paso, mirándome con fiereza.

Se acerca más y más, y yo retrocedo hasta que me quedo atrapada entre la pared y sus músculos duros.

Sus brazos se posan a ambos lados del muro, no me roza, no me toca y yo estoy a punto de tomar su rostro y servirme con mis propias manos.

La sonrisa de satisfacción que brota de sus labios me da ganas de darle un golpe en el pecho y quitarle el engreimiento, sin embargo mis intenciones desaparecen cuando su aliento se acerca más hacia mí.

Tiemblo sin poder controlar mis sentidos cuando su nariz acaricia mi cuello y desciende por mis hombros, roza mi oreja y deposita un leve besito en mi mejilla.

Su aliento cálido baña mi piel y siento que estoy desesperada porque me toque, sin embargo él se limita a acariciarme con su rostro y darme pequeños besitos en mi frente, en mis parpados, mis mejillas, mi mentón, pero no me abraza, ni besa mi boca.

—Ya es momento que dejes de resistirte, Candy —susurra sobre mis labios sin rozarlos—Admite que te vuelvo loca, pequeña.

Abro los ojos y su azul mirar me observa con fuego y pasión.

 _¿Quiere que yo me le declare primero?_

— ¡Que te den, Andrew!— espeto sin importarme lo que él piense.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

* * *

Un abrazo en la distancia,

Lizvet A.K.


	4. ¿Seducción fallida?

SEDUCCIÓN

— ¡Controla esa boca!—ruge entornando los ojos hacia mis labios.

Me da igual. Sí, ya sé que no soy buena ocultando cosas y por eso él está volviéndome loca a propósito, para que así admita mi atracción hacia él. Pero no estoy dispuesta a ceder.

— ¡Suéltame!—insisto tratando de apartarme de su cuerpo.

— Jamás— musita mientras me coge por la nuca y acerca su rostro al mío—Ya es momento que lo recuerdes, Candy.

Doy un gemido ahogado cuando la presión de su cuerpo se vuelve más intensa.

 _¿Ha dicho recordar? ¿Qué debo recordar?_

Miro hacia los transeúntes que nos observan divertidos mientras prosiguen su camino.

 _¿Acaso a este hombre no le importa que estemos en plena avenida dando un espectáculo?_

Como si me leyese el pensamiento, su mano libre delinea mi hombro con suavidad frotando sus dedos por el lóbulo de mi oreja. Cierro los ojos ante el contacto mientras sus dedos viajan con mucha sensualidad sobre mis labios dejando estelas brillantes de deseo.

Si sigue así, no aguantaré mucho tiempo y yo misma le arrancaré un beso.

—Por favor—musito sin aliento abriendo los ojos con lentitud. —No me hagas esto.

Ya no sé si quiero que pare y se aleje, o si quiero que prosiga y acabe esta tortura de una buena vez.

—Eres preciosa, Candy—murmura con suavidad omitiendo mi petición, tomándose su tiempo para recorrer con sus dedos mi mejilla, aferrando mi cintura bajo su brazo sin dejar de mirarme a través de sus fuentes azul cielo. — Muy hermosa.

Me derrito antes sus palabras y comienzo a inhalar con dificultad.

—Haces que rechazarte sea muy difícil, Andrew—respondo con la respiración entrecortada.

 _¡Estoy firmando mi rendición!_

No me importa, creo que yo saldré ganando al ver cómo le brillan los ojos de satisfacción, su sonrisa se vuelve perfecta y masculla algo entre dientes antes de tomar posesión de mis labios.

Ya sabía que esto iba a pasar. Lo ansiaba tanto aunque estuve al borde de la negación idiotamente. Así que le respondo con todo lo que tengo, ávida de probar aquellas suaves carnosidades rojas que devoran con deseo mis labios. Deslizo mis manos hacia sus hombros, acuno sus sedosos cabellos y siento el calor de su pecho junto al mío transmitiéndome la pasión y una maraña de emociones intensas.

Las respiraciones agitadas no detienen su ritmo, nuestras lenguas rozan en un instante, y ambos soltamos un gemido en nuestras bocas. La electricidad que transmite nuestro beso es penetrante, mi cuerpo se marea de placer, siento que estoy flotando, volando a un paraíso desconocido. Aprieto como una posesa su cabello, no me contento con estar entre sus brazos y lo acerco más a mí. Lo quiero todo.

Los segundos pasan, nuestras caricias se vuelven atrevidas, sus manos vuelan desde mi cabello y descienden con necesidad por los costados de mis hombros, mis pechos, mi cintura y aferra su cadera a la suya. La dureza que siento en mi vientre me demuestra que está muy excitado. Doy un gritito sin pudor ante su contacto, le acaricio el pecho abriéndome camino hacia su abdomen, le rozo la bragueta sin amilanarme, logrando que empuje sensualmente más hacia mí. Su dureza aviva mi fuego interno, siento en mi bajo vientre que he mojado las bragas, he olvidado donde estoy y no me importa nada excepto el hombre bajo cuyo cuerpo me estoy derritiendo.

—Uhm…sabes a dulzura plena. — Susurra sobre mi boca ralentizando nuestro encuentro, depositando pequeños besos sobre mi rostro mientras yo intento recuperar el sentido con los ojos cerrados. —Me encantaría seguir descubriendo el placer junto a ti cariño, pero me estás volviendo loco y puedo perder el control.

— No me importa si pierdes el control…— confieso en un susurro mientras abro lentamente mis ojos y le miro sin ocultar mi deseo. — No creo que tenga las fuerzas para frenarte…

— ¡Ugh! ¡Mujer, no me provoques! —Gime agrandando los ojos y dándome un suave beso en mis labios— Ahora no puedo tocarte como deseas. No así— dice bajando la mirada un momento, pero luego añade con determinación— La próxima vez te poseeré completa y serás mía para siempre. Te lo aseguro.

Mi corazón alberga la promesa de una noche erótica y le devuelvo la mirada con satisfacción.

El viento sopla en ese instante, bañando mis piernas con un frío que no siento, ahogo sin querer un gemido y mi rostro se torna rojo cuando la realidad me golpea la frente.

El sonido de las bocinas suenan con más fuerza, el alumbrado público está encendido, los transeúntes nos miran y sugieren que nos vayamos a un hotel.

 _"¡Estamos en la acera pegados como dos lapas!"_

La ciudad nocturna está de vuelta y todos lo que pasan cerca de nosotros no dudan en recalcarlo.

Trato de apartarme de entre sus brazos, avergonzada por mi desenfado.

¡Había olvidado donde estaba!

—No, ni siquiera lo intentes—me advierte sujetándome la barbilla sin darme oportunidad de moverme— No quiero que te arrepientas ni malogres este recuerdo.

— ¡Estamos en plena calle!—espeto frunciendo el ceño. — ¡No está bien!

—Shhh. ¡Calla, mujer!—responde acariciando mis labios— Basta de preocuparte, disfruta y deja que te lleve a cenar.

—Andrew…

—Albert… ya puedes ir nombrándome como te he pedido—pide con suavidad, pero con un tono de advertencia que no le discuta.

Y no lo hago. Por un momento estoy inmóvil deleitada con lo que tengo en mi delante. Él se aparta un momento para sacarse el abrigo y protesto mentalmente ante la pérdida de su calor. Me quedo mirándole embobada mientras flexiona las extremidades y me apoyo en la pared para poder aferrarme a algo.

—Ven, aquí—musita mientras coloca el abrigo sobre mis hombros, me rodea la cintura con un brazo y me insta a moverme junto a él. Pero no me muevo.

Una sombra que reconozco con rapidez ha logrado que me quede petrificada mirando hacia la acera de enfrente.

Parpadeo tres veces. Son unos cincuenta metros de distancia, pero no puedo dejar pasar como un par de ojos claros me están observando con el ceño fruncido, desde quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

Mis latidos vuelven a golpetear con fuerza, pero esta vez no siento ni la más mínima atracción o estado de excitación que sentí hace un par de años. Abro la mandíbula sorprendida y las ganas de vomitar se hacen presentes.

 _"¡No puede ser!,_ _¿Él ha regresado?"_

Albert frota mi mejilla para que mi atención se rompa y me concentre en él. Giro mi cabeza hacia su perfecto rostro tratando de disimular lo mucho que me afecta. No sé si lo logro pero esbozo una tímida y nerviosa sonrisa.

Me sorprende que no pregunte nada. ¿Es que no se da cuenta de mi turbación?

Me planteo la posibilidad de manejar mejor mis emociones. No tiene por qué saber lo que me pasa. Cada vez que estoy con este hombre reacciono nerviosa o exploto de coraje. Pero si tengo que lidiar con dos… dos personas explosivas y exigentes, yo… no creo que pueda manejarlo.

Miro de reojo en la dirección desde donde he visto al objeto de mi nerviosismo y noto que él ya no está ahí.

Sé que no ha sido una imaginación mía.

 _¡Sé a quién he visto! ¡Oh, cielos! ¿Qué voy a hacer?_

—Te vas a resfriar si seguimos aquí parados, Candy—menciona mi acompañante rubio con toda la calma del mundo a la vez que me empuja con suavidad hacia la zona de copiloto de su auto. — Vamos.

Respiro y me froto la sien con los ojos mirando hacia al frente.

Trato de reaccionar pero sigo estando como una tonta y más cuando delante de mí hay un precioso Bugatti Veyron estacionado.

 _¿Ese es su auto?_

El auto es… Ay, la verdad es que no tengo palabras para describir la belleza del "fierro" como diría mi hermano Tom. Pero lo que sí sé, es que esos autos no son de un tipo que cualquiera pueda adquirir. Son la elegancia y velocidad andando, y su precio está más cerca de los dos millones de euros que los cuantos miles de dólares que me _"embolso"_ mensualmente.

Las puertas se elevan y yo me deslizo hacia la suavidad del asiento, sintiendo la maravillosa sensación de estar en una nave. El clic suave que se escucha anuncia que mi puerta está asegurada.

— ¡Wow!— musito admirando el interior de los asientos.

Escucho como Albert ingresa y se posiciona delante del timón, pero antes se acerca hacia mí, asegura el cinturón de seguridad sobre mi cintura con movimientos suaves.

Suelto mi mano y cierro el puño en el aire, mientras le observo hacerlo en completo silencio.

—Tu seguridad es importante, pequeña—me dice con una sonrisa preciosa.

Le devuelvo automáticamente el gesto levantando los brazos, él me mira sorprendido y se detiene a la espera de mis movimientos. Me siento traviesa, aflojo un poco mi cinturón y voy imitando los mismos movimientos que él aunque me cuesta un poco más de esfuerzo por lo " _grande"_ que es , pero logro abrocharle el cinto y retrocedo a mi lugar no sin antes haberle rozado unas cuantas partes cálidas y duras de su delicioso cuerpo. Su respiración sigue agitada y su excitación es evidente, pero al menos no ha intentado lanzarse encima de mí aun.

—Pagarás por eso pequeña traviesa— susurra en mi oído haciéndome brincar mientras me acomodo el abrigo que huele espléndidamente a él.

Me encojo de hombros enarcando una ceja desafiándolo, mientras el suave rugido del Bucatti indica que nos estamos desplazando.

Nos transportamos en un cómodo silencio mientras él sortea de manera imponente el tráfico de la noche. Definitivamente el auto y él están hechos el uno para el otro.

— ¿A dónde vamos a cenar?—pregunto mientras recorro con la mirada la concurrida avenida Michigan.

— Eso… es un sorpresa— menciona dirigiéndome una mirada pícara.

Hago un mohín. No me gusta estar desinformada, así que saco mi teléfono móvil y activo mi GPS para tratar de adivinar un posible lugar de comidas.

 _Me doy en la torre._

He olvidado que estamos en la zona más comercial de la ciudad. Así que luego de que mi app me acaba de mostrar más de 100 lugares para ir a comer, desisto de mi búsqueda colocando con disimulo el teléfono en mi cartera no sin antes ganarme una carcajada de parte de Albert a quien no he podido ocultar mis intenciones.

—Pequeña curiosa, deberías relajarte y evitar controlar todo. — sugiere con desenfado.

Entorno los ojos y frunzo la frente.

— ¿En serio me estás hablando de control?—espeto exasperada mientras le señalo de pies a cabeza como el controlador más obvio del mundo.

Él asiente sonriente y se limita a manejar a través de la avenida East South Water mientras estoy con la baba en la boca deleitándome de su glorioso perfil. ¡Qué labios!  
Salgo de mis alucinaciones eróticas cuando siento que estamos frenando a unos cuantos centímetros por detrás de otro auto y él atrapa muy risueño mis labios con un dedo. Quito la mirada de su rostro y me concentro en averiguar porque vamos más lento.

Ah… el semáforo se ha puesto en rojo, por eso que Albert resopla impaciente.

— ¿A qué te referías cuando dijiste que "ya" debía recordar?—pregunto luego que mi mente hubiese guardado esa pequeña información antes de nuestro beso.

Albert enarca una ceja, pero no me mira directamente sino que hace como si estuviese concentrado en el segundero rojo del semáforo.

— ¿Dije eso?— me responde finalmente luego de un instante mientras dirige su atención hacia el parabrisas impoluto.

—Sí. —afirmo muy segura de lo que he escuchado.

—Seguro he querido decir otra cosa—menciona sin darle importancia al asunto.

—Seguro. —Respondo sarcástica.

Estoy convencida de que eso es totalmente falso, me está ocultando información, sé que debería decirle unas cuantas verdades pero a cambio estrujo mi falda y exhalo despacio.

Él vuelve a dirigirme una sonrisa brillante y yo me tapo los ojos en señal de resignación.

—Eres imposible—farfullo haciendo un puchero.

— Y tú demasiado preciosa—responde guiñándome el ojo. — Va a ser difícil apartarme de ti.

—Ajá— es lo único que se me ocurre decir ante su zalamería.

—No me crees— menciona volviendo a mirarme con el ceño fruncido y eso me hace dar cuenta de que no me lo está preguntando. — Voy a tener que trabajar muy duro en ese aspecto para que lo tengas presente.

—No es necesario— respondo terca.

—No te lo estaba preguntando— dice tan fresco como si mi opinión le importara un bledo.

—No te conozco de nada— le digo un poco molesta ante su declaración... — No esperes que porque me diste un beso, tengo que creer cada palabra que me digas o deba obedecer como si fueras mi dueño.

—Lo harás y punto— musita mientras la línea recta de sus labios se hace evidente. Por la manera que me observa y como aprieta la mandíbula, sé que se está conteniendo en decirme un par de cosas.

De pronto me entran las ganas de salir corriendo. La razón está que hace mella en mi consciencia. No soy puritana, pero jamás soy de salir con alguien a quien no conozco y menos me apetece cenar con un hombre que sabe lo que quiere y no está acostumbrado a que le digan que no.

Vuelvo a mirar la hilera de autos que nos llevan la delantera, me doy cuenta que ya está en luz verde el semáforo y mis hombros se desinflan de impotencia.

 _¿Por qué sigo aquí a pesar de que debería estar ya en casa?_

Elijo no hacer caso a mi consciencia y decido esperar un poco más a ver qué pasa con este hombre que me pone la piel erizada.

Unas cuantas calles más y nos detenemos frente al hotel Hilton.

En silencio sigo todos los movimientos del dios griego a mi costado. No me dirige la palabra, en cambio la puerta del piloto se abre y yo aprovecho a sacarme el cinturón. Estoy a punto de abrir mi puerta cuando él aparece atento extendiéndome una mano y me ayuda a salir.

—Gracias— le digo lo más cortés posible. Pretendo despedirme en eso momento, pero creo que ha leído mis intenciones porque no me suelta la mano y tampoco ingresamos al hotel a pesar que Albert le entrega las llaves al botones que está por demás encantado con el " _fierro"_ que tiene delante de sus ojos.

Estoy un poco confusa, no sé qué se trae o a dónde piensa llevarme así que intento separarme de él pero su mano cálida aprieta lo suficiente como para hacerme saber que no me va a dejar ir.

—Iremos por Chicago Riverwalk—anuncia sin girar su rostro rompiendo el silencio que se ha tornado incómodo. — Sé que la noche no está cálida, sin embargo estoy seguro que te va a encantar.

Sus palabras tan insensibles me superan, no me puedo pasar una velada de esa manera, me quiero zafar de allí.

—Yo… me siento agotada señor Andrew— Confieso jalando la solapa de su traje para que me preste atención. — Será mejor que tome un taxi y me vaya.

Sus pasos se vuelven lentos y su andar se detiene por completo bajo la luz de un poste.

Observa que estoy decidida a irme. Es lo mejor que puedo hacer si no quiero que este hombre me lastime.

—No lo hagas—musita de repente con los ojos llenos de tristeza— Yo sé que no estás a gusto conmigo y además te estoy forzando a una situación que no comprendes pero…

—Es cierto— admito aflojando los botones de su abrigo para entregárselo. — No lo comprendo Andrew. Por más que yo me sienta atraída a usted, jamás salgo con mis clientes y menos arriesgo mi seguridad si puedo evitarlo. —añado con una tranquilidad que no siento.

Él no dice nada a pesar que he admitido en su cara que me parece peligroso y quiero huir de su lado. Su mirada me estudia unos segundos. Finalmente respira resignado, parece que está dispuesto a dejarme ir y lo hace. Suelta lentamente uno a uno mis dedos, quieto, con la derrota escrita en la frente, la mirada reflejando emociones dolorosas y ni una palabra de reproche.  
Empieza su andar hacia la rivera del lago de manera pensativa, abro los ojos de la sorpresa, acabo de sentir lo que es ser abandonada y no me gusta en absoluto.

Me llevo una mano al pecho sintiendo dolor, no entiendo si se aleja porque se ha dado por vencido o es que prefiere ocultarme la verdad sin más pero no puedo verlo así tampoco, así que sin pensarlo me acerco corriendo a él, le adelanto unos pasos para hacerle frente y acunar su rostro entre mis manos.

La sorpresa que brota de sus ojos es evidente, se ve que no entiende mi cambio de actitud, y yo no soy capaz de explicar mis acciones, pero sería muy cabezota si digo que no quiero estar con él.

— Lo siento— musito apenada y confusa por todo lo que siento en mis entrañas. Acallo mi ansiedad y me permito acariciar con suavidad su mejilla derecha antes de centrar mi mirada en la suya — Eso ha sido muy rudo de mi parte. Debería al menos darte una oportunidad sin juzgarte e intentar tener una cita civilizada. No es como si me fueses a secuestrar ¿verdad? —Añado con el cutis sonrojado pero concentrada en sus grandes fuentes azules.

Una dulce sonrisa aparece en su rostro y yo me empalago con ella. Coge mis manos que sujetan su cara y deposita un beso en cada una de ellas antes de preguntar.

— ¿Estás… segura? —Prosigue dudoso tratando de hallar la respuesta en mi mirada— No quiero que te sientas forzada.

—Quiero esa sorpresa, Andrew. —Respondo muy convincente— Sería semejante desperdicio si además ya estamos aquí. ¿Cierto?

—Cierto— musita encantado poniéndose a andar.

Suspiro aliviada y espero no haber estropeado la noche. Me guía a través de los escalones al costado del lago, los muelles están cubiertos de señales blancas y numeradas. Las luces que adornan el paseo lo hacen muy acogedor y romántico. Hay distintos restaurantes a lo largo del recorrido, pero pasamos de ellos dejando atrás unos cuantos.

Avanzamos sin prisa nuevamente en silencio cogidos de la mano como una pareja normal. A unos cien metros aparece un yate precioso que dice AFRICA en letras doradas y que resalta de entre las demás embarcaciones. Sonrío por el nombre del tercer continente y el yate que me parece un tanto familiar.

Estoy fascinada por como se ve todo el lugar durante la noche, sin duda la velada está mejorando cada vez más.

-¿Lista?— me dice ofreciéndome una mano cuando nos detenemos frente al yate.

Abro los ojos hasta que casi se me salen las órbitas. Le miro y luego dirijo mis ojos al yate. ¿Es en serio? Ni siquiera puedo balbucear de la impresión. Si ha querido sorprenderme debo admitir que lo ha logrado. Su sonrisa satisfecha, me dice que está muy contento de haberme dejado con la boca cerrada.

Asiento muda de felicidad, entonces con una señal hacia un joven que no conozco, el puentecillo que sirve de ingreso se estabiliza en dirección a nosotros. Aun cogida de su mano doy mis primeros para ingresar. El yate es todo blanco y espacioso, luces doradas acompañan toda la embarcación cuya tripulación nos espera en fila sonriente.

— ¡Hala! —menciono ante la vista espectacular que tengo en frente y como niña emocionada me pongo a girar en 360° con los brazos extendidos. Luego me doy, cuenta que no he saludado y he elegido comportarme como una cría sin modales, así que me detengo y saludo a todos los tripulantes quienes al parecer están encantados con mi espontaneidad.

— ¿Te gustaría dar un pequeño paseo por el bote?—escucho la adorable voz ronca de mi acompañante, mientras me abraza por mi espalda.

La corriente exquisita que produce un estremezón cada vez que me toca, dilata cada poro de mi piel a pesar que llevo su abrigo cubriéndome.

Me vuelvo hacia él y noto que lleva otro abrigo encima. ¿Cómo lo ha conseguido? No sé. Me siento culpable por ser tan irresponsable, seguro se moría de frío y yo absorta en lo que sentía no me he dado cuenta.

— ¿Podemos?— pregunto con la sonrisa tímida, un poco insegura.

— Podemos. — Afirma mientras deposita un beso en la punta de mi nariz y yo vuelvo a volar al paraíso.

Con su brazo sobre mi espalda baja, avanzamos como una pareja de enamorados disfrutando de la intimidad del momento.

Desde la cubierta vemos el como el manto helado del invierno cubre las aguas. Es una locura estar aquí, no sé cómo Albert ha logrado montar todo ese escenario en pleno frío, pero funciona de manera fantástica.

A medida que caminamos y descubrimos cada detalle de la embarcación, me doy cuenta que no hay otras parejas, ni visitantes, solo él y yo a la luz de la luna y la brisa helada del lago Michigan.

Después de unos minutos, me conduce hacia una puerta de color blanco y la abre indicándome que debemos pasar.

Aparece ante mi vista una especie de saloncito privado con grandes ventanas que muestran el paisaje encantador de la noche. Permito que él me guie hacia una de las sillas y ocupo mi lugar deleitada por todos los detalles amables y caballerosos de Albert.

No pasan ni treinta segundos y ya el personal comienza a hacer el despliegue de sus funciones, dirigiéndose a mi acompañante con mucho respeto y cordialidad.

Asumo que Albert es un cliente habitual de este yate, así que me concentro en disfrutar de las delicias preparadas y no le doy tantas vueltas al asunto que me está carcomiendo desde hace un rato como que tal vez ha traído a otras mujeres aquí con él, de solo pensarlo hace que mi vena posesiva se active y no me gusta lo que siento.

Como si supiese que mi estado está decayendo, Albert me habla y me pregunta sobre las cosas que me apasionan y como es que he llegado a trabajar como planificadora de eventos.

Suspiro grandemente, la verdad es que no recuerdo gran cosa, entonces le confieso que según mis padres tuve un accidente de tren cuando regresaba de Italia y que un día desperté en el hospital sin poder recordar que me había pasado. Lo que si recuerdo es que estuve confusa por varios días pero por fortuna mis padres, mi hermano se encargaron pacientemente de mí, hasta pude hacer mi vida un poco normal.

Albert no me interrumpe, pero a medida que le cuento esa parte de mi vida que muy pocos saben, veo que su mandíbula se aprieta fuerte y sus ojos muestran nuevamente un tormento difícil de disimular.

No quiero ahondar en más detalles en algo que también me produce desasosiego, así que cambio de tema y comienzo a hacerle preguntas que tienen que ver con su profesión.

Albert comienza a hablar con mucho entusiasmo de su trabajo, se nota que disfruta lo que hace. Me sorprende saber que le encanta la naturaleza, y que de ser posible pasa un fin de semana en la cabaña que tiene en Lakewood rodeado de paz y tranquilidad que la vida agitada de Chicago no ofrece.

Hablamos, reímos disfrutamos de cada bocado totalmente relajados.

Me recrimino pensando en lo que me hubiese perdido si hubiese decidido irme de ahí.  
Miro el reloj y noto que son las once de la noche.

—Te llevaré a casa—afirma suavemente descifrando mis intenciones de despedida.

—Gracias, lo he pasado estupendamente—admito sonriente.

Es la verdad.

—De nada, princesa— responde satisfecho mientras se levanta de su asiento y me ayuda a salir de la embarcación no sin antes despedirme del personal de la cocina y tripulantes.

Caminamos de regreso al hotel Hilton protegiendo nuestros cuerpos del frío insoportable casi corriendo para calentarnos e ingresamos al recibidor frotándonos con prisa nuestras manos.

Él coloca sus manos sobre las mías y las eleva hacia su boca para infundirle calor.

—Es mejor si pedimos un chocolate caliente, cariño— musita con los labios fríos sobre mis manos— La caminata casi nos deja sin circulación.

—Ha valido la pena. — respondo aun temblando.

— Y muy arriesgado de mi parte— añade a la vez que le indica a una señorita nuestro pedido.

Una señorita vestida con abrigo rojo nos indica que la sigamos hacia el salón royal, donde nos sentamos sobre una mesa que se encuentra direccionada sobre una acogedora chimenea.

Me acomodo y suspiro feliz de volver a sentir calor, cuando elevo la mirada y mi cuerpo se tensa al notar a la morena petulante del otro día que aparece en mi campo de visión.

 _¿Qué hace ella aquí?_

No puedo evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado, pero para mi sorpresa cuando ella se da cuenta de nuestra presencia, sonríe abiertamente y podría jurar que es una sonrisa sincera.

Nos eleva la mano desde su sitio y Albert le devuelve la sonrisa con demasiada cordialidad.

 _No me gusta._

Está muy claro que no me voy a mover de mi sitio, así que ella se levanta y se encamina hasta nuestro lugar donde yo espero con las uñas clavadas en la silla que ella se le lance a sus brazos tal cual lo hizo el otro día, pero me sorprende cuando extiende la mano derecha y saluda a Albert con mucho respeto, cordialidad y a mí me sonríe con ¿amabilidad?

 _¿Es que le han hecho un lavado de cerebro y personalidad?_

—Candy, te presento a Luisy Gonzales la encargada de la mansión ALSS— informa mi guapo rubio señalándome a la morena a su costado. Me obligo a mantener la calma y le observo con escepticismo mientras ella que debe recordar nuestro encuentro pasado, vuelve a sonreírme y no hay ni una gota de malicia en su mirada.

—Mucho gusto, señorita Luisy— saludo lo más cortés que la impresión me permite. —Soy Candice White, pero puede llamarme Candy.

—Encantada de saludarte, Candy—indica dándome un abrazo efusivo— No sabes lo felices que somos las agentes de la mansión que nuestro jefecito por fin haya encontrado a la "chica" que estaba buscando.

— ¿Disculpa?— pregunto confusa y con el horror escrito en mi frente.

 _¿Chicas de la mansión? ¿Es que hay más de una como ella?_

—Oh, por cierto—musita un poco apenada. — Te debo una disculpa por la manera en que nos conocimos el otro día—añade con la mirada baja— Comprenderás que todas las agentes de la mansión, solo tenemos como objetivo velar por la seguridad de nuestro jefecito y eso incluye ahuyentar a miles de lagartonas que día a día buscan la manera de llamar su atención. —Me cuesta asimilar lo que dice, pero ella no se da cuenta y prosigue—Dimos por hecho que tú eras una de las tantas que querían cazarlo a como dé lugar, pero ya el jefecito nos ha comentado con claridad quien eres y por eso, la fiesta de mañana será motivo de doble celebración.

Me quedo de piedra. Mi cerebro ha procesado "agentes", "muchas", "lagartonas" "ahuyentar" y "jefecito".

 _¿Albert es un jefecito? ¿Pero de qué? ¿Del harem de Chicago?_

Le miro confusa y el pánico vuelve a entrar por mis venas.  
Albert descifra que no puedo entender nada y se dirige a la enérgica Luisy con una sonrisa.

—Luisy… Mi princesa aún no sabe todos los detalles— advierte con tranquilidad pero sus ojos se muestran inquietos. —Lo importante es centrarnos en la gala de mañana. ¿No te parece?

— ¡Sí! Por supuesto, jefecito. — responde ella muy obediente, sacando una tableta y comienza a deslizar sus dedos sobre la pantalla.

—Me he perdido—admito mirándole mientras me sofoco de la confusión.

—Luisy, se encargará de tu vestuario y todo lo que necesites para el día de mañana. Es lo habitual. —responde Albert como si comprar vestidos a las mujeres fuese cosa de todos los días.

¿Acaso él está dando por hecho que yo aceptaré? Saber que no soy la única que recibe ese trato mi ser, se rehúsa entero.

—Dime que he escuchado mal y es una maldita broma—espeto ofuscada logrando que Luisy me mire sorprendida.

—No. No lo es. —Revela Albert enarcando una ceja-—Luisy ya tiene la agenda lista y todo lo que debes…

—No lo haré— digo con la mayor calma posible, cortándole su perorata.

— ¿Qué?— musita él sin entender mi turbación, y se acerca hacia mí para acunarme entre sus brazos.

Levanto una mano en señal que se detenga. ¡Claro que no lo entiende! A él jamás le han dicho que no.

—Tengo a disposición, muchos vestidos Andrew. —indico entre dientes. —Si voy a ir a esa maldita fiesta, lo haré por mis propios medios.

— ¡Pero serás mi cita!— protesta.

— ¿Y qué con eso? — digo alzando mi tono de voz.

— ¿Rehúsas obedecerme?— sisea el muy capullo.

— Haré de cuenta que no has dicho eso, Andrew. —Bufo mientras me aflojo su abrigo y estoy a punto de tirárselo en su cara. — Todo estaba bien hasta que decidiste que podías pasar por mí encima. —Añado frenética. —Hasta aquí llegó mi tolerancia contigo.

Le lanzo el abrigo, no espero que lo coja y me levanto furiosa con mis cosas mientras busco mi móvil a medida que voy hacia el tocador.

 _"¡Qué hombre, joder!"_

Tenía que malograrme la noche el muy canijo.

No necesito sorpresas, necesito escapar de él, así que abro mi app y pido un taxi Ubber Black, mientras estoy sentada sobre el inodoro buscando otra puerta o ventana por donde pueda salir.

—Princesa, por favor no te enfades—me dice a través del otro lado de la puerta. —Necesitamos hablar.

No respondo. Sigo pensando que hacer mientras espero que el taxi llegue, en lo que según dice mi GPS tardará diez minutos.

—Cariño, no llevas puesto el abrigo—dice con un tono muy preocupado—Abre la puerta para que lo hagas, no te puedes enfermar.

El silencio de mi parte es la mejor respuesta. Él no vuelve a insistir. No soy tan idiota para pensar que se ha ido, así que cuando el frío comienza a entumecer mis dedos, voy hacia el secador de manos y me abrigo allí hasta que el mensaje de mi móvil me dice que el transporte ha llegado.

Abro la puerta y lo primero que aparece frente a mí es su metro noventa de puro músculo. Trato de que eso no me afecte. Paso por su lado y él masculla por lo bajo.

—Candy…— vuelve a llamarme, pero yo no le hago. Corro como despavorida hacia la salida y para mi alivio veo que el taxi está aparcado esperando por mí.

— ¡Candy, qué rayos haces! — dice corriendo para alcanzarme.

Abro con prisa la puerta y me encierro en ella a medida que le grito al chofer.

— ¡Conduzca, rápido!

Después de media hora voy asimilando el modo en que ha terminado la noche.

He dejado a un Albert estupefacto corriendo tras mío, mientras yo huía como una cría.

—Ay, joder—gimo desalentada. — ¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer?

De todo lo que he pasado en el día, lo único que me viene a la mente, es la calidez de sus labios sobre los míos, la fuerza con la que sus brazos me aferraban a él sin hacerme daño.

No entiendo porque un momento es tan dulce y de pronto es tan mandón, pero siento que detrás de todo ello hay una verdad que no me quiere contar.

El taxi llega a mi destino, y el chofer me indica la tarifa del servicio. Pago con prisa, porque ahora debo correr para abrigarme en el hogar de mi sala, así que cierro la puerta y me concentro en buscar mis llaves.

El sonido de unos zapatos enfrente de mi recibidor hace que levante la mirada.

"¡Estoy jodida!"

Me tiembla todo el cuerpo, y mis labios se rehúsan a obedecer. Él está allí en mi puerta, esperando por mí.

Tengo miedo y mucho. Creo que es normal después de todo.

— No me vas a saludar, amor. — Me dice él tan arrogante como siempre y me pone los brazos alrededor. — Te he echado de menos Candy.

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, no puede ser que a estas alturas como una broma del destino, él regrese a mi vida. No después de tanto tiempo.

* * *

Un abrazo en la distancia,

Lizvet


End file.
